Talk:Vanessa Van Helsing/@comment-88.195.193.215-20190928221314
The family tree is confusing. Before the beginning of season four I thought (just like this fandom guide is currently saying) that Lillian was Vanessa's great-grandmother, in other words that there were two women between Vanessa and Lillian: Vanessa's mother and Vanessa's unnamed grandmother, who was also Lillian's daughter. I also thought (like this fandom guide is also currently saying) that the great vampire hunter Abraham and his wife Vanessa were Lillian' granparents, meaning that there was one generation between them. However, now the first episode of the fourth season has aired and it threw all that out of the window. In it Vanessa clearly said that Lillian's daughter was her great-grandmother, which would make Lillian Vanessa's great-great-grandmother. This goes counter to what this fandom guide is saying, and adds another woman in between Vanessa and Lillian in the family tree. Now there are three women between Vanessa and Lillian; Vanessa's mother, her unamed grandmother and another unamed woman. This was confirmed in this episode when Lillian said that Vanessa is her "great-great-granddaughter". That means there were three generations of descendants after Lillian and before the birth of Vanessa. When Vanessa introduced herself, Lillian said that her mother's name was also Vanessa, meaning that Abraham and his wife Vanessa were her actual parents, not grandparents as claimed by this fandom guide. What makes this even more confusing is a discussion between Lillian and Vanessa later in the episode. When they were reading the Van Helsing family book, and Lillian admired the fact that it contained more information than during her time, Vanessa said this about the book: "Your daughter, and eventually my mother, passed through both their hands". That seems to indicate that there were only two women who held on to the book after Lillian and before Vanessa. How does that make sense if earlier in the episode they both confirmed that there were three generations of women between them? Maybe Vanessa just left the one anonymous woman unmentioned because she wanted to emphasize that Lillian's daughter and eventually Vanessa's mother had the book, but it was still odd. It made it seem as if the only women between Lillian and Vanessa were Lillian's daugther and Vanessa's mother. This would mean Lillian is Vanessa's great-grandmother, which is not what they talked about earlier in the episode. The conversation about the book continued when Lillian looked at the pictures and said: "My grandfather sketched these. It was he who sacrificed himself to entomb the Dark One. He had a plan for the rest of us. That much my grandmother remembered". What?! We know Abraham sacrificed himself to the Dark One. That means he was Lillian's grandfather which this fandom guide also says. But earlier in the episode she said her mother was Vanessa, who was Abraham's wife, making him Lillian's father, not grandfather. And Lillian talks about her grandmother remembering things, which would mean that was Vanessa remembering things. If that's the case, then how could Vanessa be Lillian's mother? If, on the other hand, Lillian's earlier comments about Vanessa being her mother (and Abraham therefore being her father) were wrong, and they are in fact her granparents, then who are her parents? This counfusion with the family tree is really annoying! Maybe not the most important thing to focus on, but it's still really frustrating.